Worth a Heartbreak
by wolfbones17
Summary: Cam's thoughts following season two's Girl with a Curl episode.


It had been a long day. Cam still felt dissatisfied with the end results – a young girl found guilty of killing Briana Swanson. Briana Swanson had been bullying all the pageant girls. Kristen hadn't meant to kill her. She'd just wanted the bullying to stop.

_I think I liked it better when that pageant mother was the murderer, _Cam thought. She fished the keys from her purse, closed up her office, and walked down through the empty lab toward the exit. _At least I've got a dinner with Seeley. If nothing else, that man always makes me laugh. And he's good in the sack, too._

Speaking of whom…Cam paused, hand against the pillar, and looked up at the lounge area, high above the ground floor. There he was, he and Dr. Brennan. She and Seeley were chatting. He looked…neither upset, nor happy, but content.

And then he looked over and down, his gaze resting on Cam. He looked away and sat back, before standing up. Then he looked back at Cam, awkwardly.

Cam smiled. She knew that look. It was the "I know I'm gonna be in trouble for this, but I so have to do it" look. She looked down and left the room, continuing to smile to herself.

There would be no dinner with Seeley that night.

Cam imagined confronting Seeley at some point. Kindly, of course – he was just a man, after all. And after their last serious relationship, she knew there wouldn't be anything truly serious between them again. But she liked the idea of confronting him. "Why don't you tell her, Seeley?" she'd say. "Tell her what?" he'd say. "You can't hide it, you know," she'd say. And he'd protest, "Camille, I'm not in love with her! She's my partner!" And she'd quirk an eyebrow, smile slyly, and say, "You can't hide the way you meet her eyes, when you think no one's looking. You can't hide how much those 'guy hugs' mean to you. You can't." And he'd admit his love for Dr. Brennan, and apologize frantically for leading Cam on, but Cam would wave it away and say, "I knew it all along. Go tell her you love her."

At some point during this dramatic, romance novel-worthy fantasy, Cam made it to her car. She leaned against the driver's door, sighing. "If the real world worked like a romance novel, then maybe I could do that." She shook her head and got in her car.

As she drove home, she pondered on the truth of it. Her fantasy had been complete fluff, like a bad soap opera, but certain truths had been in it.

Booth really did love Dr. Brennan. Cam had to admit, she was jealous. The type of love Seeley had in his eyes for Dr. Brennan? It was the type of love she had experienced only once in her life. But that had been…disturbingly, upsettingly, not to be. But Dr. Brennan and Seeley…? "They really could be the real deal," she mused aloud. "Well, they could be, if they'd get their act together."

At some point, soon, if Seeley didn't break it off…Cam would. The sex was great, but she wasn't much turned on by the possibility that Seeley was imagining Dr. Brennan. He was a good man, and wouldn't do it intentionally, but he _was_, well, a _man_.

_Besides_, Cam thought, _it's not like the signs weren't there when I took this job_. One specific sign _screamed_ volumes:

"_I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way."_

Cam braked the car to a stop at the red light. Great. This intersection took forever. "Seeley Booth and Dr. Brennan, huh?" she said.

Jealous? Yeah. Especially since it was Dr. Brennan, who she hadn't exactly seen eye to eye with for a while there.

Heartbroken?

"Pssh, Seeley Booth only wishes," Cam said, laughing. She turned on the radio, pumping up the volume.

There were few men worth a heartbreak, and Seeley Booth wasn't one of them. Not for Cam – not tonight, not _ever_.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just a drabble I thought of. That scene has always seemed to stick with me, particularly that smile Booth gives Brennan when he leans in real close... Plus, I've been wanting to do something from Cam's POV for a while, now. I'm probably going to wake up tomorrow and find out that this is one real stupid piece of crap that I put up, but hey, it's 1 a.m. and the wacky sleepiness is doing the cha-cha in my brain - so, feel free to criticize, but keep that in mind so you don't think too poorly of me. x3


End file.
